Peenath (PeetaAnnabeth) oneshot!
by Fluffydude41
Summary: This is my first crossover, so please enjoy! If you can, review and tell me if I did okay! Thanks! :D


**A/N: My very first crossover, hope you enjoy it.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I hoped this year would be better than the last, I thought desperately. Percy…Percy died last school year. My first boyfriend, died, by drowning in the Gulf of Mexico on vacation with his mom and step dad Paul.

I still kept in contact with them, grieving alongside them. Percy was one of the greatest guys I had ever known, and at least I had the pleasure of being his first girlfriend. And of course I'd hoped to be his last, but not in this way.

All this ran through my mind as I sat in my bus seat and started silently crying. It happened every time I ever thought about him. I missed him so much.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

I entered the bus with her on my mind. Katniss. My fourth girlfriend, but definitely the best. She was my ex now though, and I think is internet dating some guy named Gale. Well, actually, she had been dating him. She started dating him a month before she started dating me, and dumped me to continue dating him.

It was a stab to the gut you could say.

But, I mean, really? Internet dating? He might not even look that handsome in real life.

As I walked up the steps to actually get on the bus, I looked down the rows of seats. Another problem to add to my list: (Wow, you know life is depressing when you have a list of problems.) Seating.

Of course, my stop _had_ to be the last stop, and I had a choice between sitting by a crying, yet very attractive, blonde, or a very scary looking senior (I think) with biceps and triceps as big as my head.

I sighed deeply through my mouth as I sat next to the crying girl. I said hi, and she immediately turned her entire body away from me.

She was like that, crying and staring out the window, for the entire ride to school.

When we got to school, I left the seat as quick I could.

_What a great start to the day._

* * *

The next day I sat next to her (again) but she seemed kind of chatty today.

"Hi," I said hesitantly. "My name is Peeta. We didn't get the chance to really meet yesterday. What's your name?"

She hesitated for a long time and finally said, "Like the bread?"

I snorted and said, "Yup. I was actually _named_ after Peeta bread. That's what my mom just happened to be eating before she gave birth to me."

She giggled a little bit and "Chase."

"Huh?"

"Annabeth Chase." I stared at her confused. She giggled again, a bubbly little giggle that caused a moshpit in my stomach. _Just like…Katniss. She always did that to me. No, don't think like that. Don't think about her._

"My name smart one! You asked for it earlier!" she said, still giggling a little bit.

"Oh yeah, I did! Well, nice to meet you Annabeth Chase," I said, bowing as much as anyone could bow in a bus seat.

She giggled a little more, and did this kid of curtseying thing that made me cheeks tinge red.

She saw me go red and went red cheeked herself.

I swear I have never seen something more adorable.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Wow!" I said. "It feels like I saw you _just _this morning!"

He chuckled his cute little chuckle that made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy and said, "Yeah, funny, isn't it? I feel like I just saw you this morning too!"

As he sat down next to me, he asked me how my day was.

"Exhausting," I said, letting out a breathy chuckle.

"Same here. Today just kind of seemed to take forever!"

His phone made a whistle then, so I knew he had gotten a text. I also immediately knew it was bad since his expression went from light and easy to troubled and somewhat frustrated.

"What's wrong Peet?"

He shook his head, turned his phone screen away from my view, and read. His expression became more and more frustrated his mouth turning into a deep scowl. He looked ready to murder.

"Peeta…?" I hesitantly asked. "Is uh…everything okay?"

He suddenly burst into silent tears while still reading, his bottom lip adopting a cute but sad little tremble that was barely even noticeable.

"Peet?" I asked gently. I wrapped my arms around him gently and he locked me in a tight embrace which made me catch my breath in my throat, my face burning.

He cried into my shoulder for a little bit, but then regained his posture.

I asked him what was wrong. He explained to me the story of his ex, Katniss, and what happened between them.

I had never seen or heard of her before in my life, but I suddenly wanted to murder this girl. How dare she do that to my Peet.

He didn't let go of me though. Not that I wanted him to. Or…did I?

I don't know.

I heard him whisper something, though I only caught him saying you.

"What did you say Peet?"

He shook his head, and adjusted himself to where he was sitting normally.

He still had his arm around me though. And I loved it.

I think.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

"Oh my God. Anna. I am so sorry," I said as she starting silently crying.

Her hair was a perfect mess, her face a tear streaked, bare sight of gorgeousness, her clothes comfortably sexy.

_Stop thinking like that Peeta. She _just _told you a story of how her boyfriend died._

I wrapped my arms around her as she cried into my chest, her arms lightly draped around my neck.

She was still slightly crying, but she looked me in the eyes anyway.

I couldn't help but place a kiss on her cheek, kissing a tear away.

She didn't object, so I did it again. And again. And again. Until she finally stopped crying.

Then I kissed her forehead, and she was smiling when I looked back at her.

She rested her forehead against mine and I whispered, "Well…let me promise you something."

"Hm?"

"I'll always be around to annoy you. I promise."

"Always?"

"Always," I repeated, smiling.

"Peeta, I-", she began, but I know what she meant to say. My lips were already against hers, and I think what happened then said it all.

"I know," I said. "I know. And I love you too Anna."

She smiled and pulled me back for a soft but long kiss that sent shivers down my spine.

Then she finally pulled away.

We cuddled the entire ride to school, hung out until the passing period bell went off, and I walked her to her class.

I was late to my first period class, but it was so worth it.

_That _kiss was amazingly good.

**A/N: So, yeah. My first little crossover! Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
